


醉酒

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Izzy喝醉酒了。





	醉酒

Izzy喝醉了。他的左手搭在Duff的肩膀上，Duff比他要高，让他整个人都倾斜起来。他的右手则在进行着无规律也无意义的挥舞，让他看起来像个瘦瘦高高的猩猩。Izzy一点都不在乎别人怎么看，他向周围的所有人打招呼，从鼻子里喷出他的嗤笑还有酒气。Izzy不是乐队里最会跳舞的那个，但是不影响他醉酒之后成为即兴舞者。

“哈喽，哈喽——”他想对着路过的妞儿脱帽敬礼，就像上个世纪，或者不知道什么时候，Duff可不会记得这种时间，总之应该有这玩意就对了，可Izzy的手抖个不停，他抓了抓自己的帽子，没有抓起来，最后失望地撇了撇自己的嘴巴。

好像今天Izzy是喝得有点多了，今天乐队演出得很好，观众很投入，没有闹事的家伙，酒吧里面挤满了人，老板看起来就开心极了，就请他们喝酒，当然只能喝最便宜那种。这并不影响他们的兴致，于是除了Duff和Izzy之外的三个人都已经喝醉，跟着姑娘消失在酒吧的后门。Duff只是去上了个厕所，回来发现Izzy也醉了。快到酒吧打烊的时间，Duff不想看他被丢在酒吧门口，于是打算把他扛回家。

Izzy也很配合，除了他脚步一会往前，一会往后，走三步退两步，像个陆地上的风筝，仿佛有着无形无定向大风在吹他一样。Duff把他手搭在自己肩膀上时听见了他发出几声满意的哼哼。他的手虽然乱挥但是快打到Duff的时候会灵巧地绕开，起码知道旁边扶着自己的是什么人。

远离酒吧之后，凌晨的洛杉矶街道上几乎没有什么行人。Duff要携带着大件行李，还要提防着随时有条子冲出来问话。Izzy还笑嘻嘻地和Duff讲我口袋里有麻你要不要。搞得Duff一阵紧张。Izzy还不依不饶地往他肩膀靠，搞得两个人看起来像是什么喝醉酒的小基佬情侣一样。

走到一半Izzy开始精神了，继续开始他的演讲，Duff成了他唯一的听众。Izzy话很多，不过喝醉酒之后说的都是没什么意义的废话。说到最后已经模糊成了一团毫无意义的声音。Duff想把他拍醒点，那家伙扭了扭头躲开了，躲开了还在继续笑。

“你是猫吗？”Duff有点无奈。

“比起猫我更喜欢狗。”Izzy倒是答得干脆，如果忽略他答非所问的话。

快到的时候Izzy停住了，说要抽烟，要撒尿，膀胱要快要爆炸了。Duff就拉着他到小巷子里，靠着墙角看着他，怕他不小心摔进尿里。过了一会Izzy喊他说我找不到烟了，Duff过去发现他刚好摸了半天摸出了根烟。

Duff没见过这种烟，凑过去问他哪里来的。“你要试试吗？”Izzy刚好吐出了口烟。出于好奇Duff点了点头，接着他看见Izzy吸了口烟。他以为Izzy吸完那口给他抽呢，结果没想到Izzy把嘴凑了过来。

Izzy又是清醒的，不然亲人的时候怎么就亲的那么准？要是有人问被Izzy亲是什么感觉，现在Duff觉得自己可以和姑娘一样回答问题。因为Izzy给他来了个类似于法式热吻的吻，Duff不好把它归类，Izzy用他的舌头撬开Duff的嘴巴，再用舌头把Duff的舌头顶到了上颚去，往Duff嘴里送入掺杂了酒精的唾液，Duff闻到了晚上隔壁桌给他们送的威士忌的味道，Duff还感受到Izzy的舌头在自己牙上缓缓掠过，最后舌头的主人意犹未尽地将舌头从Duff嘴巴里缩了回去。Izzy肯定是研究过，他对亲吻的技巧熟稔于心，Duff之前从来没有和男性接吻过，但他敢肯定没有男的会这样，除了Izzy，而且Duff不得不承认他的确是爽到了，都忘了自己刚刚到底答应了他什么东西。

“怎么？你还想来吗？”Izzy又抽了口烟，把刚刚对着Duff做的事情又做了一遍，这次他亲得时间更久了，他倒一点都不着急，亲的时候还往Duff身上蹭，你能从那种亲吻时发出的可以说是甜腻恶心的声音里感受他心情好得不行。Duff觉得有点尴尬了，本能想往后退一些，对方反而向前凑得更近了，Duff看见Izzy棕色的眼睛离自己越来越近，心脏跳动得声音震得他脑袋嗡嗡响。“操，这是你兄弟啊。”Duff觉得裤子有点紧，也许已经勃起了，谁叫Izzy亲人像个女人亲人一样呢？

没有人发现洛杉矶凌晨的小巷里到底发出了什么声音。


End file.
